


Two Days

by b4midn8



Category: Seven Days (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b4midn8/pseuds/b4midn8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yesterday I didn’t really sleep.”<br/>“Hmm?” Seryou looked at him, “What were you doing?”<br/>“I was thinking…,” Yuzuru hesitated, “about you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Days

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't not write about that particular part XD

A soft sigh escaped Yuzuru’s lips for the umpteenth time that night.

Dark eyes glanced at the clock. It was a quarter before two; and he had yet to fall asleep.

Thoughts kept him awake for the last few hours. He was tired, yes. Sleepy? Even more so. But his thoughts whirled in his brain faster than could comprehend and it successfully kept him up to this ungodly hour.

_How much longer?_

What was he even thinking when he asked Seryou out that Monday afternoon? He was pretty sure he hadn’t even as much as _talked_ with Seryou before this week. Which raised the question: how did he even manage to fall for the freshman in a span of less than a week?

_Two days…_

Girls (and boys, occasionally) had always said that seven days is enough, sometimes they say it was _more_ than enough. It was enough for them to live the dream and then move on with their lives. Seven days were long enough.

But, for Yuzuru, as each second passed on the clock he quickly realized that seven days didn’t seem enough. Not _nearly_ enough.

He wanted more time. But really, what was he to do?

Seven days were a given. The standard. No matter how much Yuzuru wished to enjoy Seryou’s company the ‘seven days’ limit was constantly looming over him. He wished the limit gone but he was not that selfish.

People often call him selfish, in multiple occasions, really. But if keeping Seryou meant that he was selfish he’d be selfish any other day.

But he wasn’t _that_ selfish. He’d _prayed_ (God knows how much he’d prayed) that he _was_ that selfish. But he just wasn’t. He couldn’t afford to keep the popular underclassman to himself when other people wanted to spend time with him, too. Seryou wasn’t his. He really had no right to keep him.

He was selfish, he admit that. There really was no way around it. But for some reason he couldn’t be that way around Seryou.

What if he kept Seryou and found that the black haired male was unhappy with him? No matter how selfish he wished he was he never wished to be so around the other male. So what else was he supposed to do?

With a frustrated groan he rolled to his side, staring off at the far side of the room.

This really wasn’t his thing, wasn’t it? He’s never been good with _feelings_ before. Why now?

_Because he accepted you for who you were._ a voice in his head whispered.

True.

That was more than what others had ever done for him.

Seryou had been the first to tell him he was  _okay_ as he is. He was the first person that hadn't been disappointed after knowing who he really was. And that was all Yuzuru had ever asked for.

Two days had never seemed so fast before. (One day, now, actually; it was already morning after all. But Yuzuru would stick with two days) It never occurred to him how fast 48 hours actually was. Quite the opposite, he’d always thought two days were too long.

Obviously not anymore.

The thought that two days later he might never _be_ with his underclassman again sent a pang in his heart. A sharp pain that he’d never felt before.

Yuzuru stared as seconds passed the clock trying hard to block out the thoughts in his mind. Why did he even bother?

The events of the past week flashed by his head.

It _did_ seem like a dream didn’t it? The other girls weren’t lying about that at least. What they _did_ lie about, though, was the fact that seven days wasn’t really enough.

It was enough to fall in love, yes. But it wasn’t long enough for him who’d fallen in love in the short span of half a week. And he’d fallen _hard_.

He wished he hadn’t, but he was sort-of glad he did, too.

“Two days, huh?”

Two more days before the week ends. Exactly a week from now he’ll be all alone and Seryou would be seeing a different girl. Or he’d be together with that girl, Shino. The thought didn’t appeal to him at all.

After this week he’d never talk to Seryou again. They won’t stay in contact. Seryou had said as much. A week from now Seryou would have already deleted his contact number and his email and it was not use keeping the other male’s number, too.

_He didn’t accept calls from unknown numbers_.

And one week from now that’s all Yuzuru would be; an unknown number.

That thought hurt more than the thought of Seryou going out with somebody else.

Looking back at the events of the past week he had the sudden urge to go back in time. Why couldn’t he have made the best of the past five days? There were so many things they could have done.

But he hadn’t known that a few days later he’d spend almost the whole night thinking about a certain dark-haired male that he’d fallen for. He asked Seryou out in a whim. He had no inclinations to do so. He’d asked the Freshman out without a thought. And he’d wasted the time he’d have with him.

Before closing his eyes and (finally) falling asleep he glanced once more at the clock praying, no matter how ridiculous it sounded, that somehow it would stop ticking and he’d have more time with Seryou.

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom needed more fics, in my opinion.  
> There hadn't been enough to satisfy my needs, so I made my own.


End file.
